


teri meri aisi jud gayi kahaani

by Crazymuggleinthestruggle



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuggleinthestruggle/pseuds/Crazymuggleinthestruggle
Summary: And wasn't Aman ready to let Kartik lead the way anywhere and everywhere forever?
Relationships: Aman Tripathi & Goggle Tripathi, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	teri meri aisi jud gayi kahaani

**Author's Note:**

> I have been very afraid to write Karman because idk if I'll capture their whole dynamic. So, yes, this is my first time.  
> I'm very grateful to TallOreo for correcting this.

It had been 18 months since they first started dating. 19 since they first met each other. There was always a clock ticking inside Aman's brain, counting and counting the days since they had gone on their first date, since he had first met Kartik.

He had realised that he liked boys and not girls at the tender age of 13 and had been too scared to divulge this information to anyone at that time. He finally gathered courage to tell Goggle when he was 15. He remembered that conversation like it was yesterday,  
"Goggle, yaar, mujhe tujhko kuch batana hai" (Goggle, I have to tell you something)  
"Ab kya kiya tune? Bina kuch tode hue ya kuch kaand kare hue chein nahi milti kya tujhe?" (What did you do now? Can't you live peacefully without doing stupid shit?)  
"Arrey, yaar, kuch kaand nahi kiya hai iss baar. Baat to bolne de bhai." (I haven't done anything stupid this time. Let me speak first, no)  
"To bol na bhai" (Then, speak, no)  
"To baat kuch aisi haii.. arrey, to na, haan, to theek hai-" (Ok, so the thing is.. Okay, so... So, yeah-)  
"Tujhe yeh batana hai ki tujhe ladke pasand hai?" (Do you have to tell me that you like guys?) Tujhe kaise pataa?!!" (How did you know?!!)  
"Sab pata hai mujhe" (I know everything)  
And then they had gone to eat gol- guppe. 

Aman had never thought there would be a time when he would be able to actually be with a guy and go on dates with him and do all the lovey-dovey stuff that straight couples do, without going to jail. But, then Section 377 got decriminalised! That day Aman and Kartik had been so ecstatic that the sex had been even more mind blowing than usual! That was 6 months ago. 

Fast forward to today. It was their year and a half anniversary. Even though, Kartik would never admit it, he was the biggest sap ever. He always planned something special and different for all of their anniversaries. Aman was sure that he had something in store for today as well. Just then, a paper ball landed on his face. He looked up to see Kartik in the process of crumpling up another one  
"Kya kar raha hai tu? Aise maarta hai koi apne boyfriend ko?" (What are you doing? Does anyone hit their boyfriend like this?)  
"First of all, haan, bohot log maarte hain apne boyfriend ko aise. It can be kinky, but, also abusive. Very unjust and sad, i know. Secondly, maine poore PAANCH baar naam pukara tha tera, sun hi nahi raha tha tu. Mujhe laga mar var gaya. I was just making sure ki tu mar gaya hai before I started mourning you. Samjha kar." (First of all, yes. Lots of people hit their boyfriends. It can be kinky, but, also abusive. Very unjustly sad, i know. Second of all, i called your name FIVE times, but were not listening. I thought you died. So, I was just making sure that you were dead before I start mourning you, you know.)  
"Accha, to main agar tujhe sun nahi paa raha honga to obviously main mar gaya hoon aur tu mujhe maarne lagega? Paas aakar hila nahi sakta?" (Oh, so, if I'm unable to hear you, it obviously means I'm dead and you need to hit me?)  
"Oooh, ab samjha tujhe itni problem kyun ho rahi hai... Kyunki main tere paas aakar hila nahi raha.." (Oooh, now I understand why you're so irritated..)  
Uffo, Kartik! Kyun bula raha tha mujhe tu?" (Ugh, Kartik! Why were you calling me?)  
"Chalna nahi hai dekhne ki maine kya plan kiya hai anniversary ke liye?" (Don't you want to see what I have planned for today? For our anniversary?)  
"Bilkul chalna hai. Chal, lead the way" (I absolutely wanna see. Come on, lead the way) 

And wasn't Aman ready to let Kartik lead the way anywhere and everywhere forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, 'hilana' translates to nudging and it is also an euphemism for jerking off.  
> I hope this helps in understanding that dialogue better, now


End file.
